Divino Amor
by Litha-chan
Summary: Atenção, esta fic foi movida de local, por se tratar de uma fic original e não uma fanfic. O link de postagem encontra-se na fic. Obrigada
1. Default Chapter

Fic Original  
Autora: Litha-chan  
Classificação: Yaoi  
Personagens: Mitzrael e Damabiah  
Contato/comentários:  
Iniciada: Dezembro/2004

**Nota**: Nesta fic usarei os nomes de alguns anjos. Ofereço esta fic a duas pessoas Tuxedo Mask e Loki, que são os meus anjos

**Boa Leitura**

* * *

**Divino Amor**

_"Se uma das principais Leis Divinas é **Amar ao Próximo**...__  
Então por que Ó Senhor, tu negas este **Direito**...  
Aos teus próprios filhos?"._

**_Súplicas de Um Anjo_**_  
(Mitzrael)  
by Litha-chan_

**Prólogo...**

Mitzrael estava no alto de uma encosta olhando serenamente a movimentação dos homens possuidores do chamado "Livre Arbítrio". Direito este que ele ainda desconhecia e que iria ser lhe negado duramente.

Seus olhos alternavam-se dos homens para as plantas e flores de um canteiro próximo. Como adorava as flores... Adorava cultiva-las, adorava vê-las nascendo e se desabrochando. O que era lento aos olhos dos homens, para ele, um anjo, um dos primeiros filhos divinos, era uma benção, pois sabia que aquilo tudo estava vindo de um Bem Maior, de um ser sem forma conhecida, mas que era feito de amor e de justiça. Era isto que ele acreditava.

Quando deu por si, lá estava ele sentado em meio ao canteiro de flores a olhar-las ternamente, fazendo até com que algumas começassem a desabrochar tamanho era a bondade de sua áurea.

Mitzrael era um Arcanjo, dotado de infinita beleza. Seu corpo era esbelto e alto, chegava a ter aproximadamente uns três metros, seus cabelos longos e negros estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça com algumas mexas soltas balançando ao vento. Suas asas eram tão alvas e belas, mas invisíveis a olhos humanos assim como ele. Sua roupa era uma armadura de uma tonalidade amarelo-ouro e brilhava intensamente.

Estava tão absorto em olhar as flores que nem sentiu a aproximação de um outro ser também iluminado. E só se deu conta quando seu ombro foi tocado delicadamente pela mão de Damabiah. O outro anjo fitou lhe os olhos e deixou um sorriso cheio de amor transbordar em seu belo rosto.  
Mitzrael sorriu ao ver seu irmão angelical se sentando ao lado para também apreciar a paisagem.

Damabiah era um Anjo denominado "protetor dos homens", seu trabalho era estar sempre junto daqueles que o Criador escolheu para dar continuidade à vida plena. E a ele cabia estar ali auxiliando nas mais diversas situações. Sua responsabilidade era pesada por seu príncipe Gabriel. Aquele chamado de "Herói da Humanidade ou Humanidade de Deus"

Era também tão belo quanto Mitzrael, sendo que seus cabelos eram curtos e castanhos, vertendo somente mexas laterais longas. Seu corpo possuía um leve dourado, era esbelto e bem torneado. Era mais baixo do que os Arcanjos, possuindo desta forma uma altura de quase igualdade aos homens.

Os dois anjos se olharam novamente e suas mãos se tocaram em um leve afago. A carícia denotava um carinho que possuíam entre si. Era tão bom estarem juntos daquela forma. Era um amor tão cálido e doce, sem maldades, sem pesares.

Damabiah encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Mitzrael e deixou escapar um suspiro quando o outro lhe tocou o rosto delicadamente. Suas áureas estavam tão mescladas e fortes que quem passava por aquele canteiro era preenchido de uma infinita paz e alegria. Parecia que ali se encontravam anjos, anjos a brindar com amor e alegria aquele canteiro. Uma menina que ali passava, se sentiu tão bem que começou a chorar de alegria enquanto sem saber olhava diretamente para os seres angelicais ali sentados.

Passados alguns minutos Damabiah se levantou ainda sorrindo. Não era preciso palavras no momento. Entendiam-se por trocas de olhares amorosos, toques carinhosos, e Mitzrael sabia que seu amado deveria voltar a sua vigia o quanto antes, mas encontra-lo assim era tão reconfortante. E ele mesmo deveria voltar ao Salão Celestial.

Damabiah alçou vôo na direção de seus protegidos, deixando para trás um ser que ele amava mais do que sua própria existência.

Mitzrael ia se levantando do canteiro quando escutou uma voz firme a suas costas. Sabia que eram dois a lhe esperar, só não sabia o que lhe aguardava.

"Eu sou Raphael, um dos sete Anjos que estão sempre presentes e tem acesso junto à Glória do Senhor". (Tb 12,15). Deu uma leve pausa fitando o rosto sereno do Arcanjo. "Venho aqui, juntamente com Anauel buscar-te, pois estas a ser chamado na presença de teu príncipe Mikael e na presença de nosso Senhor. Venha, nos acompanhe".

Algo dentro de seu peito se apertou, fazendo com se sentisse pela segunda vez em sua existência uma angústia pelo o que estaria por vir. Voltou-se mais uma vez para as flores, belas e vivas, florescendo e olhou na direção de onde seu amor havia sumido. Virou-se para Raphael e o seguiu calado.

* * *

Próximo: **1° Capítulo - _Súplicas de Um Anjo_**

**Observações sobre a fic:**

**Mitzrael**: 60° Anjo, de categoria angelical Arcanjos, onde o Príncipe é o Arcanjo Mikael(Miguel)

**Anauel**: 63° Anjo, também da categoria angelical Arcanjos.

**Damabiah**: 65° Anjo, da categoria angelical Anjos, onde o Príncipe é o Anjo Gabriel.

**Raphael**: Príncipe da categoria angelical Virtudes.


	2. Correção de postagem

Olá,

Venho comunicar q essa fic será postada no FictionPress, link

Tendo em vista q esta é uma fic original e ñ cm DNA Angel.

Desde já agradeço a atenção e peço desculpas pelo transtorno.

Bjs Litha-chan 


End file.
